


What Dreams Are Made Of

by SecretMaker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialpolarb3ar/pseuds/antisocialpolarb3ar">antisocialpolarb3ar's</a> <a href="http://basicallyiwriteshit.tumblr.com/post/123791197650/ok-but-imagine">headcannon </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dreams Are Made Of

12-8-15  
Prompt: What Dreams Are Made Of  
Pairing: BokuAka  
Rating: Explicit  
  
The air was hot and heavy on Keiji’s skin, but it paled in comparison to the heat of the body pressed flush against his own.  
  
Keiji hummed softly and leaned back into Bokuto’s broad chest, sighing when large fingers stroked up and down his abdomen. They were both naked, sitting on Bokuto’s bed with the sunset filtering in through the window and turning his bedroom red and gold. Bokuto was kissing up and down his neck, whispering things he couldn’t make out as he went. Slowly, so slowly, Bokuto’s hands drifted down his torso until he was lightly cupping Keiji’s cock in one hand and circling his entrance with the other. Keiji shuddered and moaned when Bokuto closed his grip and slid one finger inside him at the same time.  
  
“You’re so beautiful, Keiji,” Bokuto murmured into his ear. “So pretty, so good for me. You’re mine, right Keiji? Body and soul, you belong to me.”  
  
“Y-yes,” Keiji gasped, pushing down against Bokuto’s finger. Bokuto chuckled and teased at another before drawing it away and continuing on with the one. “N-no, please,” Keiji whined.  
  
“Say it,” Bokuto prompted. “Say it out loud.”  
  
“Yours,” Keiji whispered. “I’m yours.”  
  
“Good boy.” Keiji moaned at the words, and again at the stretch of Bokuto pushing in his second finger. He started up a steady pace, deep and hard though he avoided Keiji’s prostate. Keiji whined and tried to angle his hips, but Bokuto stopped him with a sharp nip to the shoulder.  
  
“Bokuto-san,” he whined. Bokuto shook his head with a _tsk_.  
  
“Say it right,” he murmured. Keiji shook his head, blushing heavily. Bokuto twisted cruelly near the head of his cock and repeated himself. “Say it, Keiji, or I’ll stop.”  
  
“K-Koutarou!” Keiji shouted. Right at that moment, Bokuto jabbed his fingers hard against Keiji’s prostate, and Keiji came, hard.  
  
  
  
All eyes were on Koutarou, but he could only stare at Akaashi. The setter had fallen asleep early, like he always did at these training camps, and the rest of the team had been chatting or playing cards before following him when the noises had started. At first Koutarou had thought Akaashi had been having a nightmare and had wanted to wake him up, but Konoha and Sarukui had stopped him. He wondered if they knew the truth at that point, because after that the entire team had stopped dead and listened to Akaashi’s whimpers turning into moans that sounded far too pleasured to be from any nightmare. And then-  
  
And then.  
  
The dream had apparently come to an end, because Akaashi wasn’t moaning or jerking at the hips anymore. In fact, he hadn’t done much of anything after he had shouted Koutarou’s name - his given name - and spasmed wildly. He was smiling in his sleep, holding on to his pillow.  
  
Great. While he was apparently having the best night ever, Koutarou was left with the awkward silence and the even more awkward boner Akaashi’s dreams had caused.  
  
 _Thanks for that_ , he thought bitterly as he started trying to come up with an excuse to make his escape to the bathroom. He hazarded a glance at the peaceful beauty that was Akaashi’s sleeping face and had to fight down a smile. _Thanks a lot._

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
